danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 53 (W)
is the fifty-third episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 13th February 2013. Plots/Summary/Synopsis Shocked and angered because Mizel made a copy of Sigma Orbis, Ban and the others decided to battle it. However, Sigma Orbis proved to be formadible because it contains the power of Elysion, Minerva and Perseus while having no weakness. During the battle, Ran noticed that Sigma Orbis has slight lag between attacking and defending. Jin realized that Sigma Orbis requires the colloboration of three players to handle movement, attack and defend and that fact remain even if it is a virtual LBX. Hiro also notes that when he, Ran and Ban are not in sync, the controls did not work and they could not bring out 100% of Sigma Orbis capabilities. Realising what Sigma Orbis weakness was, Ikaros Zero becomes the bait and signal Triton to knock it immobile before Ikaros Force deals the finishing blow with Cosmo Slash. Managing to defeat Sigma Orbis, Triton and Ikaros Force uses Ocean Blast and Double Zero (00) Sword to finish off Vector, thus protected the data. Otacross managed to collect all the data. Professor Oozora and the other developers decided to begin their development while Otacross remain to do something else as something bugs him. Meanwhile, Jessica and the others, with help of Fire Sweets managed to defeat the LBXs that were guarding Omega Dain from outside. However, Cobra had trouble getting the entrance open because the place had high security system. Fire Sweets and Secretary Kaios request help from Seeker to infiltrate Omega Dain main system and disable the security. Despite Takuya initially opposing that hacking is difficult, Otacross claim that they should break in. Otacross explain that he traced the previous cyber attack and that it surprisingly came from Omega Dain Main system. Everyone then began suspecting Mizel's connection with Omega Dain was way too good to be logical and believes his secret lies in Omega Dain and they should investigate it. Asuka asked how can they infiltrate since hacking is difficult, which Otacross said to use the previous method, using Virtual Space Scanner to send virtual LBXs. Omega Dain main system is protected by Destiny Gate, which is even harder to God Gate. Takuya decides to pick up the members for this mission, which is Ban, Hiro and was going to pick Jin for the third member. However, Jin suggest the third member should be Ran, as he explain they can unleashed more power than any other team combination, from what he understand from the battle against Sigma Orbis. Ran agreed and participated in this mission with Hiro and Ban. Guided by Otacross, they manage to arrive at Destiny Gate and with help from Minerva Kai, the team manage to create an entrance into Omega Dain main system. However, the intruders elimination program Uroboros (logically to be called a virtual Killer Droid by appearance but called virtual LBX by Hiro) was deployed automatically when it detected them. The trio began battling it but Uroboros swift movement and its shields throwing around gave them a hard time. Ban and the others showed to Uroboros, their combanition battle. Minerva Kai distract Uroboros and as the latter threw its shields, the two Ikaros strikes at both arms, causing its shields to stuck on the ground. Ban uses attack functions Holy Lance and Meteor Breaker to defeat it. With the guardian defeated, Otacross hacked into the main system and disable the security for Omega Dain. Thanks to Ban and the others, Jessica and the others together with Fire Sweets squad manage to get into Omega Dain and begin their investigation. Along the way, everyone noticed Kirito was meddling with some part of the wall and manage to find a control pad, which he unlocks a secret passage, which only Alan Worthen and a selected few were aware about it. Kirito said if there is anything, it should be within that passage. Gelato was surprised and ask why he knew about it despite being a test player. Kirito answered that he is the curious type. The infiltration team splits up, with Gelato's teammates continuing ahead while the rest went through the secret passage. Meanwhile, Ran noticed Professor Oozora and Otacross was examining on something and ask what are the data. Professor Oozora answered that it is the main computer access log and if they investigate this, they can figure out from where the previous external party gain access to the main system. Back at Kirito's team, they found the LBX Production line for Vectors, to everyone's horror. Both sides were shocked when they noticed something in their investigation. Professor Oozora explain that the main computer was first access illegally from Paradise, specifically Adam and Eve. At Omega Dain, the investigation team finds a room where there are many android bodies or robots, which looked like Mizel. Everyone was shocked and terrified when learning about this. They deduce that Mizel's identity was an android. Professor Haruka, become frustrated when she knew what was going on and what she had done. They were then interrupted when Mizel's forces a communication to everyone using holographic figure of himself to convey his message, who told them that they managed to figure out who he is. Major Events *It's revealed that Mizel's body is an android created by Omega Dain as millitary weapons. *There was more than one Mizel seen, that were stored inside a room. Debut LBX *'Uroboros' Attack Function/Special Mode Used Attack Function *'Σ Drive Sword' *'Cosmo Slash' *'Ocean Blast' *'00 Sword' *'Homura Kuzushi Kiwami' *'Holy Lance' *'Meteor Breaker' Special Mode *'Weapon Form' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes